Rotary tools are widely used to perform various tasks. Rotary tools include those tools with a rotary output shaft where a tool bit is secured to the output shaft. A chuck, collet or other means is provided on the end of the output shaft is typically used to secure the tool bit to the rotary tool. Depending on the tool bit used, different functions may be performed with the rotary tool, such as drilling, cutting, carving, sanding, polishing and many other applications. Examples of rotary tools include drills and spiral saws.
Users of rotary tools often wish to quickly change from one bit to another in order to perform different functions or make use of bits of different sizes. When changing a bit in a rotary tool, the new bit needs to be secured to the output shaft in both an axial direction, and a circumferential direction and also needs to be centered in the bit holder. Securing the bit to the output shaft in the axial direction prevents the bit from being pulled out of the tool during operation. Securing the bit to the output shaft in the circumferential direction prevents the bit from slipping and insures that rotary power/torque from the output shaft is properly transmitted to the bit. Centering the bit in the bit holder provides for a balanced tool that will properly perform the desired operation.
Some prior art rotary tools require an additional tool, such as a wrench, to properly secure the tool bit to the output shaft. However, a user wishing to quickly change from one bit to another may find the requirement of an additional tool bothersome. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bit holder for a rotary tool that does not require the use of an additional tool to secure the bit to the output shaft of the rotary tool. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a toolless bit holder to effectively secure the bit to the output shaft of the rotary tool in the axial and circumferential directions while also centering the bit in the bit holder.
It would be desirable to provide a toolless bit holder that provides one or more of the above-mentioned or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure. However, the teachings disclosed herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned advantages.